port island days
by Light12012
Summary: At the age of 7 minako and yukari are the best of friends until minako moves away 10 years minako moves back! sorry i suck a summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Parting

It was a cold august afternoon, rain was starting to fall a little girl stood over two graves her parents had recently died.

Looking from afar was her best friend, Yukari Takeba. She had light brown hair that was down to her shoulder and brown eyes. Yukari walked over to her "hey Minako" Minako looked behind her to the site of Yukari; she spoke with a soft almost broken voice "hey". Yukari looked at the girl with pale skin blood red eyes and short auburn hair that was only past her ears.

Yukari spoke "I'm sorry about your parents" she didn't say anything her eyes filled with sadness she started to sob Yukari hugged her saying "it's going to be all right I'm here for you" Minako continued too sob.

A few days later Minako and Yukari were at the park sitting on a bench, Minako said "I'm moving to Tokyo today" Yukari looked at her "I'm going to miss you". Minako looked at her with a sad look "I'm going to miss you too" Yukari looked at the sky, even if we're apart our bond will still be there; something that can never break". Minako looked at Yukari with a smile "your right", Yukari stood up saying "there is something I want to give you". Yukari pulled out silver barrettes. Minako looked at Yukari "thank you I'll treasure it always"; Minako hugged Yukari having a slight blush.

Someone called out to Minako, it was her Aunt "Minako we have to go" Minako looked at Yukari with tears in her eyes saying "goodbye I'll miss you", and Yukari replied "I'll miss you too" watching Minako get in the car. Minako was waved out the window; Yukari waved back watching the car drive off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

It was evening; the terminal station was entrance is buzzing with activity. A girl with auburn hair in a short ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, pale skin and blood red eyes. She was listening to music singing along " You are my, I could watch you forever " People were starring at her but she paid them no mind. The sound of dub step could be heard from the red earphones while she was boarding the monorail. She sat down still singing "Get up get down, lose that sound, drop the bass "All the while people still staring.

Meanwhile

A girl was sitting on a couch reading a fashion magazine she had short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. A boy walked in saying "yo Yuka-tan". The girl replied "my names Yukari" The boy sat down across from Yukari he had dark hair covered by a baseball cap, grayish eyes, and a goatee. Yukari looked up from her magazine "what do you what Junpei?" Junpei looking eager to tell her something he said "I heard we're getting a new transfer student Yukari replied "so what's this got to do with me?" Junpei looked at her saying "she's going to be living in this dorm", Yukari looked back down to her magazine "if that's all, you can leave Stupei". Jumpei got up saying "as cold as always" walking up a flight of stairs, Yukari looked at the door "a girl huh, wonder if she's cute" going back to reading her magazine.

Meanwhile

As the girl was getting of the monorail she bumped into someone who said "are you ok?" She looked up to a guy with unkempt brown hair, worn under a beanie, steel-colored eyes. She replied "u...um I'm ok" having a slight blush. He looked at his watch "I got to go" she looked at him "um can you give me some directions?" He looked back at her "where to?" She replied "Iwatodai Dorm" he looked at her "oh you must be the new transfer student, I live there too" the girl looked at him with a smile. "Cool my name's Minako" the boy replied, "name's Shinjiro" Shinjiro gave her directions to the dorm. Minako looked at him "thanks' I guess I'll see you around" Shinjiro replied, "no problem" as he began to walk off. She began to walk towards the dorm with dub step blasting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

Minako was standing in front of a building. A big building with a lot of windows and a small set of stairs. Minako looked down at her transfer slip "I'm pretty sure this is it". Minako turning off her music, started walking to the door when someone called out to her. "Ah you must be the new transfer student" Minako looked back to see a girl with long, dark red hair, dark red eyes and flawless skin. Minako was dumbfounded with how beautiful she was. The red head continued talking "my names Mitsuru Kirijo I'm the dorm president" Minako replied "u...umm my names Minako Arisato" Mitsuru gave a soft smile "how bout we go inside" Mitsuru walked past Minako and opened the door, Minako followed.

Inside where four couches with a table in the middle. Minako looked to see a girl reading a magazine the girl looked up "oh Mitsuru welcome back and who's this?" Minako looked at the girl she looked familiar, Mitsuru replied "Yukari this is the new transfer student" Yukari looked at Mitsuru then to Minako getting up and walking to her looking her up and down having a slight grin "pretty cute" Minako face went a deep red. Minako was at a loss for words until Mitsuru spoke up "Yukari please stop harassing her" Yukari replied with a smirk "I'm not harassing her I'm just stating a fact". Minako's face still a deep red "c...can we stop talking ab...about this" Yukari looked at her with a smile saying "sure sure" Mitsuru looked like she was ready to kill her. Mitsuru looked at Minako "sorry about that this is Yukari Takeba" Yukari looked at Minako "and yours" Minako's face no longer red, replied "Minako Arisato" Yukari looked surprised "wait Minako" Yukari hugged her saying "it's me Yukari it's been so long" Minako pulled back 'wait Yukari as in the Yukari that was my best friend when I was 7" Yukari looked at her with a big smile "yep" Minako hugged her. Mitsuru spoke up "well since you guy's seem to know each other I'll let you show her to her room" Yukari looked at her happily with a reply "will do" Mitsuru walked away.

Walking down the hallway Yukari and Minako where talking about stuff that's happened in the last ten years. They reached Minako's room. Yukari said "this is your room" Minako replied "cool". Yukari looked at her and said "do you have any questions?" Minako looked back at her "one, what was all that about earlier?" Yukari looked at her with a slight blush "well I call them like a see them". Minako's face starting to blush replied "u...umm I got to go se...see you to tomorrow" rushing to open and close the door. Yukari looked dumbfounded by what just happened.

Minako looked around the room there was a bed, a stand with a small TV on it there was a desk right in front of a window and a bunch of boxes with stuff in them. Minako let out a small sigh, thinking to herself she just met her childhood friend and she told her she was cute! She didn't know what to think of it. Minako laid on her bed in exhaustion, her eyes closing on her, she drifted to sleep.


End file.
